1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, image processing method and storage medium that may provide an omnifocal image in which the whole image is distinct.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, when capturing an image in which respective objects are all in focus from background to foreground (hereinafter referred to as an omnifocal image), an imaging apparatus has used a special lens known as a superdepth lens (trade name: the bug's-eye lens).
However, the overall length of the bug's-eye lens is very long, which is inconvenient for carrying.
Accordingly, a technology has been disclosed, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-282152, in which an imaging apparatus at which an ordinary lens is mounted creates data of an omnifocal image from a single shutter operation, by imaging objects in the same composition at multiple focus positions at substantially the same time, and combining data of a plurality of captured images that are consequently obtained.